I just want to be alone with you
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: In busy days with missions for Uchiha Sasuke, all he wants when he gets home is stay alone with his wife. However this is a little complicated as he remember that there are two small devils at home too... [SasuSaku][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and not to me. Except for: Saya and Satoshi.**

**Pair: Sasuke and Sakura.**

Legend:

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

* * *

The Uchiha entered his house, going right away towards his bedroom after have returned from a mission designated from Tsunade. He sighed with the silence that the house was dived. It was very strange. Normally, his children were fighting in the back yard or simply were making some noise, specially Kaeto. 

Kaeto was his 5 years old daughter, with green eyes and dark hair in the same style of haircut of Sakura. Thinking a little more about it, Kaeto had 'puxado bastante para sua mãe'. In fact, she was always happy around the house and even cried easily. In the other hand, his 8 years old son, already managed to use the sharingan and own that look 'Don't-Touch-Me', even if it was in rare occasions.

Of course that nothing prevent them from being such little demons when they wanted to disturb someone.

It had been just a few seconds that Sasuke had entered his room and locked the door, when it opened silently, reveling the pink-haired woman. His thoughts about the children and how was easy to complete that mission, vanished as soon as his eyes concentrated in his wife.

He smirked inside. Loved to remember that she was **his** wife.

"It seems the kids are not home". – Sakura said, going towards a small bedside table near the bed. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice Sasuke's eyes following her.

"Hn... Maybe they are playing somewhere."

"No, I think they are training." – The Jounnin said. – "They are obsessed like you." n.n'

"Hn."

Sakura got used to his short answers. Sasuke never changed the habit of speaking just a little e she could bet that the silence would stay in the room for a long time. Perhaps it was because of this that she got scared as soon as his hands were in her waist, showing that he was behind her.

She felt that he slipped gentle kisses all along her neck, seductively. Even feeling this every morning when she woke up and when the kids weren't at home, Sakura didn't get rid of the shivers in her body.

"Sasuke-kun… The kids can appear and-"

In the same time that she was speaking, the Jounnin turned to face him and was silenced by his finger on her lips, delicately.

"Shhh..." – Without saying a word, Sasuke captured her lips greedy, his tongue asking entrance to enter Sakura's mouth. It seemed that she had surrendered because she half-opened her lips, their tongues starting a sensual dance, caressing each other some times.

Even if he was too busy in the passionately kiss with Sakura, Sasuke tilted the weight of his body against hers, slowly, making her feel the bed under her back and lay down right away. The Uchiha loved having the control of the situation in his hands, like always did. Finally, decided to do a small joke with his wife.

Still kissing her, he removed one of his hands that was on her waist and slipped it to her thigh, unhurriedly, enjoying the softness of that skin under his fingers. Like imagined, his act extracted a moan of pleasure from the young woman and his ears started to want more from that sound.

Sasuke separated his lips from hers, slowly. Kuso… It seemed that his joke would have to wait a bit. With one hand still on Sakura's thigh and being on top of her, he closed his eyes, sighing regretful. The young medic-nin seemed to be confused until hear his husband's voice.

"Satoshi. Kaeto." – The door opened accidentally and a noise of two creatures falling in the ground filled up the ambient. While the children still were with their faces in the ground, Sasuke took the opportunity to remove his hand from Sakura's leg, even if it was regretfully. The medic-nin sat up in the bed, surprised and embarrassed.

"W-what are you doing here?" – Satoshi, still in the ground with his sister, lifted his green eyes to face his parents, that were sitting in the bed. The kid noticed the expression of his father that was almost saying 'Get-out-of-here-**now'** and he prayed mentally not to receive a punishment later. Taking a deep breath, he started the explanation.

"Uncle Kakashi told us to return home." – Sasuke crossed his arms in his chest, throwing a mortal look towards the two little Uchihas, making them shiver. Sakura was about to hit him for doing that with their kids, but stayed quiet when heard him speak, in a serious voice.

"And why did you decide to stay outside the door?" – Satoshi and Kaeto made a crying face.

"Onegai, Otou-san...! Don't give us any punishment!" T.T

"Onegai! Onegai!" T.T – Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances. The Uchiha rapidly returned his gaze to his children, whose stopped the crying in a minute. Sakura sweet-dropped as long as she realized that only a glance was enough to make them shut up.

"Fine, but I have a mission to you two." – Sakura looked at Sasuke, confused.

"Anything except punishment!" T.T

"Go after uncle Kakashi and disturb him until the end of the day." – The Jounnin threw an exasperate glance over her husband, skeptic. What the hell does that mean?.!

"Sasuke-kun...!" – The Uchiha ignored completely that tone of voice and continued staring his children, with arms crossed, sitting on the bed.

"And don't you dare to come back before the end of the day, got it?"

Satoshi and Kaeto seemed to understand that very well.

"Hai, Otou-san!" – In a blink of an eye, they had already disappeared, closing the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" – He looked at his wife, who seemed to be skeptic.

"What?"

"I can't believe you ordered them to do this…!"

"And what is the problem? Kakashi disturbed us too, Sakura." – The medic-nin stared at him for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Fine, but what about the part of 'and don't you dare to come back before the end of the day'? Have you been in a bar with Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto and you're drunk?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to be sure they wouldn't disturb us for the second time." – While saying this words with tranquility, and still with a smirk on his face, Sasuke laid Sakura in the bed again, holding her wrists so that she wouldn't escape, even if he didn't thought that she'd do that.

"Oh… Fine. I understand." – She smirked, staring at those onyx eyes deeply. – "But you aresohentai this days, Sasuke-kun."

"Come on, Sakura… Don't tell me you don't want it." – After his short comment, the Uchiha started his game again, kissing her neck. Sakura felt a shiver all over her spine with the touch of his lips on her skin.

"Yeah, maybe I want it…"

Sasuke moved away from her neck, meeting her eyes, noticing that they shared the same smirk. Not remain standing so much time far from those tempting lips, the Uchiha lowered the head and kissed her ardently, feeling her arms running to his neck, playing with softly with his dark hair.

Sasuke loved when Sakura did that and he decided not to waste time with the game, letting his hand run to the simple zipper on the blouse that his wife was wearing…

(…)

The Jounnin Hatake sighed, tired, feeling that the two kids were still on his heels through the streets of Konoha. Kakashi was starting to feel worried about that pursuit because there was only 5 minutes not to be late to his date with Kurenai, his girlfriend.

Walking with the hands in the pockets, he could feel the gaze from the two Uchihas in his back. His dark eyes traveled the entire street, trying to find a solution. Kakashi knew that it would be a waste of time to try to run away because they'd always find him… He blamed himself for playing with them Try-To-Caught-Kakashi.

And then, the Jounnin found what could it be his salvation. A park. He turned around to face Satoshi and Kaeto, with a yellow smile under the mask.

"And why don't you go play around here?" – He pointed to the park at his right. Satoshi crossed his arms, apparently disliking the option. Kaeto wasn't sure if her brother wanted to go but couldn't or if the Jounnins' idea was ridiculous.

"Otou-san told us to disturb you the entire day." – She responded.

"And if we disobey we'll get a punishment." – Satoshi didn't like to remember the last punishment they had and really wasn't in the mood to go through them again.

Kakashi sighed, defeated. He couldn't believe in that…

_"Good… Sasuke, I can't believe you did this to me."_ – The Jounnin didn't need a watch to know that he was late to his date with Kurenai, something that she could understand, after all he was always late… But he really needed to escape from those two. After some seconds thinking, and still with Satoshi and Kaeto looking at him, he thought of something.

He did the in of Kuchyose no Jutsu, making the two kids look confused to the smoke that had appeared in the ground, at Kakashi's foot. Kaeto's emerald eyes shined as soon as they catch a sight of the small creature on the ground.

Pakkun opened his mouth to speak:

"Kakashi, what the hell-?"

"Pakkun-chan!"

The dog couldn't complete his sentence when Kaeto crushed him in a hug, with a happy smile on the childish face. Satoshi felt a drop slid in his face, watching the scene. Every time his sister saw Pakkun she didn't waste a second before hug him.

Kakashi smiled. That would was work. Even if it was only with Kaeto, but it worked.

"Let's make a change. Instead of disturbing me, you stay with Pakkun. What do you think?" – Satoshi changed glances with Kaeto, knowing that she wasn't going to let go of the dog. His father's words echoed in his head. He knew that it wasn't good to disobey him, but it was even worse to try to pull out Pakkun from Kaeto.

Satoshi sighed, remembering her words: "I can't resist at Pakkun's soft foot." i.i

Well, there was nothing wrong in stopping disturbing Kakashi-san and do other things more productive. In fact, he doubted that his father would found out about that, because he'd probably be busy with his mom.

While he was to busy, thinking of a way that Sasuke wouldn't find out about the failure mission, Satoshi didn't notice that Kakashi was going away from there, with a relieved smiled on the face

Pakkun just glanced at the Jounnin, with an assassin and devil look, thinking with himself that he would pay for that later. In fact… he was starting to think about making sure Kakashi wouldn't be able to have kids as soon as they meet that day. Damn… Pakkun just prayed to that happened soon because he didn't know how long he'd stand with Kaeto putting pressure on his cheeks like that…! T.T

(…)

"Sasuke-kun, do you think they are really disturbing Kakashi?"

"It's **better** they are."

"Oh, but-"

"Sakura, could we just **come back** to what we are doing before?"

**Owari.**

* * *

**Well, this is my first fic in English, so I hope you liked it! n.n And don't forget the reviews, please! n.n''**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
